undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 152
This is Issue 152 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Zombie Dice". This issue is Timmy-centric. 1202, Zombie Dice Turns out there is a part of the street with fewer zombies than the rest. That’s where we are going. We’re sneaking around inside a former pizzaria. Here’s a few corpses, so the place stinks. With ‘we’, I mean me, Miles, Tex, Timmy, Holly and Kevin. Jim, Garrett and Lia stayed at the helicopter. “Smell that?” Holly coughs, and covers her nose and mouth in her shirt as we walk past the corpses. “Yeah.” I mutter back. “Stinks.” In the back of the pizzaria, Kevin is trying to get the door up silently. For some reason, he’s more experienced with lockpicking that me. Not saying I’m good at it, I just meant... well, doesn’t matter. He gets it up, and we move through the small yard to the next building. This is our destination. A hardware store, and outside it, there is a little less zombies than at the rest of the street. “Shit!” I hear Texas crying out. I look, seeing a zombie, an old lady, on top of him. Luckily, Miles is ready and kills the zombie with his knife, penetrating the zombie’s skull. This causes blood to run down on Texas. “Thanks.” Texas mutters, getting up. He grabs a towel and begins to remove all the blood. I move my focus to the street. Through the windows, we can see the zombies walking around out there. “You think we’ll make it?” I ask Kevin, who’s looking out the windows too. “I doubt all of us will.” He mutters, and turn around. “We’re gonna run for it. Two minutes. Aim for the back of the building. There should be a little more quiet.” “Are you sure about that?” Texas asks, glimpsing out the windows. “I have no idea, but it’s our best shot.” Kevin says, and takes a deep breath. Two minutes later, I find myself running across a strett full of zombies. I’m the last person to run, so the zombies are closer to me than they are to the rest. It’s scary, but the adrenaline makes me able to run away from them. Panting, I follow the others behind the building. Kevin is standing at the back of the building, picking the lock there. Apparently, not many people have been here to loot the stores. There had been some in the warehouse, that was obvious, but other than that we haven’t really seen any clue that other people should have been here. The zombies indicate there has been though. “Hurry up.” Texas says, standing at the corner of the building, seeing the zombies approaching. “Yeah, yeah.” Kevin says, starting to sweat. I get over to Texas, just to see if it really is so bad. And it is. The zombies can’t be more than ten meters away. “Shit, shit, shit.” I say, getting over to Kevin. “Gotta hurry.” “I can’t do it any faster.” Kevin says, now panicking. I push Kevin away and take a deep breath. With a kick to the door, it gives after, and allows us to enter the department store. We all get inside and close the door behind us. I look around. We’re in a storage room. No zombies here. A lot of supplies though, but that’s not why we’re here. While the others look for a way upstairs, I open the door to the actual store, only to find out that the ladder to the roof is in the other end of the store. And to get there we have to move through the store. And in the store, there’s a lot of zombies. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Holly Boehicki Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues